She's not you
by FirelordAwesome123
Summary: This is a story about if Tenzin and Pema's marriage was falling apart and Tenzin's true feelings finally coming out. This was originally a K rated oneshot, but now it's a T rated story. Nothing really bad, just some certain things said in the story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"I shouldn't be here," he spoke.

She knew he meant it, but he didn't move. He just stood there, gazing at her beauty.

"Than why are you here," she asked softly. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"It's just," he started, shivering from the cold air from outside.

"Come in," she commanded, pulling him into her home. "It's too cold for you to be standing outside."

"Thanks Lin," he smiled, then started to explain himself again. "Anyway, Pema and I had got into an argument"

"I'm not your marriage counselor," Lin spoke, crossing her arms.

"I know, Lin," he told her with a smile. "It's just we've seem to be fighting more and more often...and its over silly things. I just needed time away from her."

"I seem to recall that's what happened to us," she said, offering him a chair. He gladly took it and they both sat down.

"That's what scares me, Lin," he announced, frowning. "What if we break up? What will happen to the children?"

"They'll cope," Lin shrugged. "But I really don't think I'm the one you should be telling this to. Call your mother or one of your siblings."

"Please Lin," he begged. "I need you."

"Geez, I thought I'd never hear those words coming out of your mouth again," Lin said, trying to take in that her ex boyfriend came to her, in the middle of the night, to talk about his marriage problems.

"Lin, my marriage is falling apart," he explained. "We hardly talk anymore. She complains that she never sees me. She's turning my children against me."

"No she's not, Tenzin," she reassured. "You're over reacting."

"No I'm not," he announced. "They know that we're falling apart. They know that my marriage with their mother is done for."

"Do you know," Lin asked.

"Of course I do," Tenzin answered. "To tell you the truth, I don't think I ever loved her."

"Stop Tenzin," she replied, looking down.

"Not the way I loved you," he said, moving closer to Lin.

"You're vulnerable," she explained, trying to pull him away. "I'm not gonna get into this shit again!"

"Lin, I am pouring my heart and soul to you and you're pushing me away," Tenzin soke, confused. "Why?"

"Don't you get it," Lin replied. "We've done this before. Except I was the unhappy one stuck at a dead-end... Now I'm the mistress who people mock because they think I stole another woman's man."

"I am not Pema's man," he explained. "And I understand..."

"Don't think you have the right to come over here and take advantage of me just because you and your little wifey had a fight!"

"Lin, it's not like that," Tenzin yelled. "For the past ten years, I've been living a lie! And for what? A few airbending kids and a young beautiful wife..."

"It's what you wanted," Lin said softly.

"Yes, but from the wrong person," he replied. "I always pictured us getting married and having kids."

"I know," she announced. "But I just didn't want to become a house mom, tending to my children's every need."

"Really? You thought you'd be a housewife," he asked, smiling. "I always thought you'd be that working mom type. At work by day, mom by night."

"It's not that I never thought about children when we were together," Lin confessed. "I just chose my career instead."

Tenzin noticed her change in attitude, "I..uh..I hope this isn't to forward, but I want you to know, I always loved you. You were my best friend. My lover. My secret keeper. My shoulder when I was upset. You were my everything, Lin."

"Stop, Tenzin," she frowned.

"As for Pema, she's my children's mother...and I love her deeply for that, but we don't have a past," he explained. "She's not you."

"I said stop, Tenzin," Lin yelled, getting up from her chair. "You've over stayed your welcome."

He began to get up and headed for the door, "I'm sorry, Lin. I just felt you needed to know my true feelings."

Tenzin headed for the door. He was about to leave when Lin stopped him.

"..Tenzin wait," she said softly. He turned around to face her. Lin didn't say anything for a while, she was trying to figure out what to say. Then she looked at him straight in the eyes, "...Hold me?"

* * *

**I felt like the ending was weird, because Lin doesn't seem like the 'wanting to be hold' type. Anyway, I'll let your minds make up what happens after this. I was bored in the middle of the night and figured I should do some writing. This is what came in my head. It's obviously not based off the show, because Pema and Tenzin seem happy (I secretly hate that) So please Review, I'm always happy to read your thoughts. (o_o)**

**-Firelordawesome123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm watching this Meryl Streep movie and it inspired me to write a chapter two! Enjoy.**

* * *

Tenzin rushed to her side, he hugged her gracefully. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his breath on her head.

"Oh Tenzin," she mumbled, holding him close.

"I..I should have never left you.." he said, feeling the warmth of her body.

"Don't say that," she spoke, feeling his broad shoulders.

"Lin," Tenzin smiled, kissing her head. "Dance with me."

"What," Lin pulled away from him. "It's the middle of the night, Tenzin. I don't want to wake the neighbors with music."

"We don't need music," he explained, pulling her back near him. "We'll create our own."

"You're stupid," she smirked.

"Please, I want us to dance," the airbender announced. "It will be like old times."

"Except now we don't have to worry about my mother making fun of us," she commented.

"Even better," Tenzin said, taking her hand.

They slowly moved in such a motion, gliding around the room. Tenzin held Lin close and Lin welcomed him.

Slowly, Lin began kissing his cheek as Tenzin's hands were exploring her body. He moved to place kisses down her neck.

"..Tenzin.." she moaned. "Why..why are you doing this to me?"

"Lin, I'm not doing anything to you," he answered.

"You're making me love you," the earthbender explained. "I mean..your..torturing me with your love."

"Don't you love me, too," Tenzin asked, confused.

"Yes, oh spirits yes," Lin answered, kissing him on the lips. "But your wife-"

"Isn't you," he spoke, kissing her cheek.

"I know that you and Pema are having problems," she started, keeping him close.

"Do you want to know what those problems are," the airbender asked, looking into Lin's eyes.

She nodded her head.

"The problems we have with our marriage is that I'm in love with a woman, I've been in love with her since the day I first saw her."

"But you left," Lin explained.

"I let my father's legacy become my own," he told her. "I needed children to carry on the airbending nation."

"I know," she frowned, looking down.

"I love you so much, Lin," Tenzin said, kissing her lips.

"I know," Lin mumbled, rubbing his chest for warmth.

"Tell..me...tell me you...love me too," he commanded in between kisses.

"Gladly," she said, pulling him close to her, to deepen the kiss.

"Oh..Lin," he spoke, trying to get closer to her, but they were already merged between each other.

Lin pulled away from him, ending their kiss. He looked at her, trying to understand what was going on. She nodded her head, which made him look at her.

"Are you sure," the airbender asked.

She nodded her head once more, before grabbing his hand and leading him to her bedroom.

They walked in together, he looked around the room. Not much had changed in the last few years he'd been in here. She added some new furniture, but the bed was still the same place it had always been.

He smiled at her as she took off his robe. She kissed his chest, then moved back to his mouth. They moved over to the bed, where Tenzin gently placed her.

"How should we start," he asked, getting on top of her. "It's been so long, I forgot how you like it."

"I like it with you," Lin spoke, carresting his cheek.

He smiled, kissing her neck. His hand explored her body for a few minutes. Finally, Lin removed his hands from her body. He sat up in confusion. She just smirked and took her pajama top off. He continued to kiss her, holding her tightly.

"Lin, I love you," Tenzin said as Lin rearranged their bodies so that she was on top.

"I love you too, Tenzin," she replied, holding the waste line of his pants.

He put his arms around her waist, "I'm ready when you are, Lin."

"I've been ready for you since the first time we made love," the earthbender explained, taking his pants off.

"Me too," he answered, bringing her near him. "Me too."

* * *

**This is what I get when I watch a romance movie. Sorry if it was too intense or whatever, in my opinion it wasn't that bad, because I don't know how to write those kind of fanfiction styles.(If you know what I mean. (0_-) - That's suppose to be a winky face. Anyway um no judging please. I'm taking a risk on putting this out there.**


	3. Chapter 3

The morning was different from most mornings. For one thing, someone was in bed with her and they were naked. She hasn't experienced this feeling in years. Sure she's slept with a few men when Tenzin married Pema, but it never felt like this. Tenzin always made her feel special. He'd always call her beautiful, even before they're relationship was sexual. Even when they weren't even a couple yet, he would call her beautiful. Anyone could call Lin Beifong beautiful, but there was only one man who could actually make her believe it.

At first when Lin saw Tenzin, she got a little scared. She had almost forgot why he was here, but remembered seeing his bare skin. He was gazing at her so lovingly and just for a moment, they were teenage hooligans experiencing their first touch with one another.

"Morning," he said, lightly kissing her lips.

"I hate you," Lin smiled.

"What?"

"You make me so weak and soft," she explained. "What will my officers say?"

"They'll say, 'thank god she's finally getting laid'," Tenzin joked.

"Ha ha," Lin kissed his cheek. "That reminds me, I need to go to work."

"Take the day off," he suggested. "We can spend the day together!"

"I want to, but no," the earthbender spoke, getting up from her bed.

Tenzin was greeted by Lin's naked back side.

"You can't possibly show me that and expect me to let you leave," he commented, gazing at her beauty.

"I can't stay," she exclaimed, putting her underwear on. "I'm the chief, they'll expect me to be there to give orders."

"You can give me orders," the airbender smirked. "I'll gladly follow them."

"Tenzin, I'm sorry I can't," Lin answered, smiling at him. "I have work. I'm late already, I'll have to skip a shower and practically rush to work."

"I understand," he said, getting up from the bed.

Lin secretly enjoyed seeing him with nothing on, "That's a good look for you."

"Same with you," Tenzin agreed, smiling at her half nakedness. "Anyways I understand, the council members will probably want to see me. I wasn't at home for them to reach me."

"That's the Tenzin I know and love," she smiled.

As Lin put on her metal uniform, Tenzin began to put his clothes on.

"What do we tell people when they ask us what we were doing," he asked his lover.

"It's up to you," the earthbender answered. "I'm not the one with the family."

"That's right," Tenzin remembered. "Lin, if it's okay..I mean it's your decission..but-"

"Tenzin, please say what you need to say," Lin interrupted.

"Do you mind not telling anyone this for a while," the airbender announced. "I know this is probably not the way you want to start our relationship, but I don't want my children to find out that my marriage is over with their mother by hearing it on the radio or in the newspapers."

"I understand, Tenzin," she reassured. "I'll agree to keep this on the down low, until you're ready."

"Thank you, Lin," he smiled at her. "I really appreciate this."

"Yeah, well I have to go to work," she commented. "But I want you to know, I'm not going to be that secret lover who's hated by the public."

"You won't be that," Tenzin explained. "We're only keeping it a secret until I can gently explain this to Pema and the children, then we'll be open to the public."

"Okay," Lin agreed, about leave.

"Have a good day at work," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Same for you," she smiled, before leaving to go to the station.

* * *

**I know this was kind of boring, but I didn't want to make it all romantic here. In my opinion, they've seen each other naked before, so I don't think they would make it into a big deal. **

**People of the fanfiction world have inspired me to make this into a story. It started out as just a one shot, but now it is a story. I don't think it'll be a long story, but we'll see what my hands create on my computer. Enjoy the story!**

**-Firelordawesome123**


	4. Chapter 4

"terribly sorry I'm late," Tenzin came rushing into the council meeting.

"We tried calling you," the firenation council member started. "But your wife said you had left."

"Yes, that is my fault," he explained.

"Well we are all here and the chief should be here soon," she announced.

"The chief," the airbender asked, startled. "Why is she coming?"

"Chief Beifong is head of the police department," the firenation council member spoke. "She'll give us information about Agni Kai Triad, they attacked downtown last night."

"Why didn't anyone call Lin about this," Tenzin asked. "..I mean...did you call her when it happened?"

"No one knew about it until this morning," she answered.

"I'm here," Lin announced, walking into the room. "Let's get down to business.."

They all sat down to discuss the matter.

"The Agni Kai Triad attacked around two in the morning. They killed one person and left three wounded."

"They killed someone," he asked.

"You would know that if you were at home to get the call," a council member announced.

"Again, I'm sorry about that. I was doing something last night," Tenzin glanced at Lin, who was slightly smiling.

"I suspect they are hiding underground," the chief began. "They're known to have secret underground hideouts. I'll send some of my men to investigate."

"Very well," a council member spoke. "That concludes our meeting for now. Let's meet up here after lunch."

The meeting was adjourned and the council members got up and left.

"Tenzin," Lin called out. "You can't be doing that."

"Doing what," the airbender asked, confused.

"Dropping hints that we were together last night," she whispered.

"What? That small thing," Tenzin began. "I'm sure no one noticed."

"Just be careful next time," Lin commanded, heading out of the building. "I have work to do."

"Can I see you during my lunch break," he asked, hopeful.

"You should go home and change," she replied. "You stink."

"I'll see you, Lin," he waved goodbye.

Tenzin quickly went to Air Temple Island, where Pema was waiting for him.

"Tenzin where have you been," Pema asked her husband.

"I was...Well um..Pema we need to talk," the airbender announced. "I can't lie to you. I was with Lin last night."

"What," she said, quietly.

"I was at Lin's house last night and I'll probably be there tonight too," he answered. "I'm sorry, Pema."

"I always knew this day would come," Pema spoke, sitting down. "I see it in your eyes. I see the way you look at Lin, then I see the way you look at me. It's different."

"I'm sorry," Tenzin repeated, trying to comfort her. "If you would like, I'll tell the children."

"I think we should tell them together," she commented.

"If you think that's best," he replied. "I'll call them over."

Tenzin left to find his children. He gathered them around him and Pema.

"Daddy, where were you," Ikki asked, worried.

"You and mom were fighting and then you left last night," Jinorra announced. "You guys seem to be fighting more and more often."

"I'm sorry I worried you," Tenzin apologized. "But your mother and I...I don't know how to say this...but..your mother and I are over."

"What," Meelo asked, confused. "Why?"

"Me and daddy aren't getting along anymore," Pema answered.

"We want you to know that this isn't any of you guys' fault and we still love you very much," Tenzin said, smiling at his children.

"What will happen," Ikki asked, frowning.

"We don't know yet, sweaty," Tenzin told her. "I wanted you guys to be the first to know about this."

"Things are going to change now, aren't they," Jinorra asked her parents.

"Change doesn't have to be bad," Pema spoke. "We'll still be a family."

The two adults stayed to comfort their children, before carrying them to bed.

"Why didn't you tell them about Lin," Pema asked quietly.

"I thought they had enough news for one night," he answered, beginning to leave the island.

* * *

**I absolutely hated writing this chapter. It reminded me of the time period when my parents' were getting a divorce. I just imagined the airbender kids' faces. It made me sad. This is the only reason why I think it would be bad to get Lin and Tenzin together on the show. Anyways I hoped you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**On with the story...**

* * *

Tenzin quietly walked the streets of Republic City, heading to Lin's home. He didn't want to take Oogie or someone might become suspicious about his relationship with Lin.

When he got to her house, he didn't know what to do. Tenzin didn't want to barge in Lin's house, so he decided to knock.

"Tenzin," Lin greeted, tiredly.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you," the airbender asked, walking into her home.

"No," she reassured, closing the door. "I was just doing some work."

"Well, don't stop working because I'm here," Tenzin said, taking a seat.

"It's fine," the metalbender announced. "I'll do it later."

She sat next to him, gazing at him lovingly.

"I told the children that me and Pema are no more," he started, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "But I didn't tell them about us. They seemed like they heard enough for one night. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine," Lin spoke, softly kissing his cheek. She paused for a moment. "..Oh..did you eat? Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm not hungry," the airbender smiled. "I hope it's okay if I stay here."

"Yes, it's okay," Lin replied. "It's just I don't really have much to do around here. It's so quiet at night"

"I'm pretty tired," Tenzin announced, getting up. "I think I'll turn in, if you'll join me."

"..Of course," the chief announced, taking his hand and lead to her room.

Lin's room was same as they left it, her pajamas lied on the floor and her sheets were rolled around on the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to clean up," she said, picking up her pajama bottoms and throwing them in the corner.

"It's fine," Tenzin chuckled, taking off his clothes so he was only in his underwear. "I don't mind the mess," he got into her bed.

"That's good," Lin remarked, taking her top off to show her breasts. Then her pants, so she was in her underwear. The metalbender joined her lover in bed.

"Tonight was a long night," he spoke, putting his arm around her.

"Yes, it was," she agreed, closing her eyes.

She lied in the arms of her man for a while and was about to fall asleep.

"Crap," the metalbender said, sitting up.

"What?"

"I have a suspicion," Lin announced, walking into the bathroom. "I was right."

"Lin, what's the matter," the airbender asked as Lin walked back into her room.

"Nothing," she answered, getting back in bed. "Just my time of the month."

"What? You still get those," he asked, startled.

"All the healers say menopause is waiting around the corner," Lin said. "I'll be waiting for that day."

"So does this mean you're capable to get pregnant?"

"No," the metalbender answered. "I'm fifty years old. I don't think I'll be able to have children."

"I didn't mean like that, Lin," Tenzin replied. "I have four children already. I just want to know if I should do anything to prevent childbirth from happening."

"I'm covered," Lin reassured, laying down. "Besides, I'll probably start menopause soon."

"Are you sure, Lin?"

"Yes, Tenzin, don't worry about it," she answered. "Now go to sleep.

"Okay," the airbender curled up next to Lin. "Goodnight."

* * *

**I know it's short, but I'll probably have another chapter tomorrow.**

**Also, I am NOT making Lin pregnant. I repeat NOT. She is too old for that. I just wanted to write Tenzin's reaction on the matter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Tenzin," she whispered to the sleeping airbender.

"Hmm," Tenzin mumbled, sleepily.

"I'm heading to work," Lin announced.

"Then I should too," he replied, getting up.

Lin patiently waited for Tenzin to get dressed, then they headed out the door.

"There they are," a reporter yelled. A whole mob of reporters surrounded Tenzin and Lin.

"Cheif Beifong, is it true that you and Councilmen Tenzin have had a secret affair for years now?

"Councilmen Tenzin, is the baby you made with Pema, Rohan, even your child?"

"What? No, none of those assumptions are true," the airbender answered. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have business to take care of."

"Is it true that the reason you left Lin Beifong in the first place was because you had a child together, but the child got captured?"

"No that is not true," Lin screamed, pushing the reporters aside. "Now get off my property!"

"I have to go see my children," Tenzin announced to the metalbender.

"Do you need me there," she asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll see you in a bit, Lin."

Tenzin rushed to the island, where reporters were all waiting.

"Councilmen Tenzin," a woman called out. "Late last night a reporter saw you going into Chief Beifong's house. Was this for business or for pleasure?"

"I cannot answer questions at this moment. Not until I talk to my children," he answered, walking into his home. He quickly found Pema, who was cooking breakfast for their children.

"Pema," he said, breathless. "Where are the children?"

"In the other room," she answered. "Why are there reporters on the island."

"I have to tell the children about Lin," Tenzin spoke, running to the next room.

"Daddy! You're home," Ikki greeted.

"Hello, Ikki," the master airbender smiled. "Would you all sit down, please. I have something to tell you all."

"What do you want to tell us," Jinorra asked as they all took a seat.

"Well..uh..there are reporters outside and they might be here for a while," Tenzin started. "And the reason they are here is because...I have started a relationship with the chief of police."

"Chief Lin Beifong," Jinorra asked, startled. "Your ex girlfriend?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Hero lady," Meelo smiled.

"Yes, Meelo," Tenzin answered. "Hero lady."

"Is this why you and mom are breaking up," Ikki asked, curiously.

"Well...no not really. Me and your mother were drifting apart and we no longer go along anymore," he explained to his daughter.

"How long have you been seeing her," Jinorra wondered.

"Not very long," the airbender said. "And I want you to know that this is neither your mothers or Chief Beifong's fault, it's completely mine. So if you need someone to hate, hate me."

"We don't hate you, dad," Jinnora replied, putting a hand on her father's shoulder. "I think I speak for all of us when I say, we want you to be happy. If being with the chief makes you happy, then we're happy. We'll make this work."

"Yeah," Ikki agreed. "But I'm not calling her mom."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Tenzin announced, smiling at his children. "Thank you."

* * *

**When the reporter asks if they had a child, but it got captured, that came from my first fanfic ever and I felt I had to give a shout out to it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

That afternoon, reporters were surrounding City hall, waiting for the truth to come out. The Chief of Police finally came out to speak to them.

"Councilmen Tenzin will be here shortly," she announced. "We will answer all your questions when we're both present."

The metalbender waited for Tenzin to arrive, when he finally did, they went out to the crowd of reporters.

"Councilmen Tenzin," a reporter spoke. "Is it true that the marriage between you and Pema was an arranged marriage by your mother?"

"Chief Beifong, was this all a set up from the beginning? Did you and Tenzin arrange his marriage so he could have children?"

"Please," Tenzin said, silencing the reporters. "Let us speak."

The reporters grew silent as Tenzin began his speech.

"I am standing here on the grounds of Republic City," he started. "I was a young boy when my father and Firelord Zuko created this City. I grew up here...and as I grew up, another person I knew began to grow too. Her name was Lin Beifong. A fierce and intelligent girl and woman. I fell in love with her right from the beginning." The airbender smiled at Lin. "Of course every couple have their fights. Ours was the fight of marriage and settling down. She wanted to be the Chief of Police and fight the dangers of Republic City. I wanted to begin my family with her. Every time I would discuss the idea of marriage to her, she would turn me down."

All the reporters listened intensely, wanting to know the real story.

"Then a young woman came into our lives," Tenzin began again. "Her name was Pema. Noticing that Lin and I were growing more and more apart, she quickly confessed her love for me. I have to admit that I was glad that she did. Although I didn't handle that situation well and left Lin Beifong for my own selfish reasons. Deep in my soul, I was still in love with Lin. I deeply apologize to Pema for leaving her all so sudden and I want her to know that I love her deeply. I apologize to Chief Beifong for leaving her all those years ago, then coming back to her when I need her. I apologize to my children, Jinorra, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan for being in the middle of this mess." Tenzin frowned, looking down. "And please if there is anyone to blame, it's me. I created this mess. Although I'm sorry, I don't regret it. I don't regret my life. I adore my children and I love my family...and Lin...Lin is part of my family. And I am completely in love with her and only her."

The airbender stepped away from the podium, walking towards Lin. He grabbed Lin's hand and they began walking towards Oogie.

"Councilmen Tenzin," a few reporters yelled.

"This means you're leaving Pema, right?" Another reporter asked.

"Do you and the Chief have any plans on getting married," someone else said.

"No more questions, please," Tenzin answered. "I've said what I needed to say. Thank you for your time."

* * *

**I don't know if this is the ending or not. If I can think of more chapters I might keep going, but I don't know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay everyone wanted me to update this story, but honestly I didn't have a lot of ideas for it. Then I began to think and ended up with this idea. Nothing much, just a short story about what happened after the events of this story.**

* * *

He stood beside her, glaring at her. She wasn't smiling from ear to ear, but he could tell she was happy. The airbender looked around the room, people smiled at him with joy. His children seemed happy also. Today was definitely a day to celebrate.

Just two weeks ago, Lin accepted Tenzin's necklace of earth and air. The truth is he made it for her years ago when they were in their twenties. He always wanted to give it to her, but every time he brung it up, she would change the subject. That was then, this is now. And he didn't need children from her anymore.

When Tenzin gave her the necklace, she agreed to marry him only if they didn't have a big wedding. Lin only wanted family and close friends to attend. She also didn't want to make it a big deal. A quick and easy wedding at city hall. He agreed to these terms and they began planning their wedding.

"I always knew you two would find each other again," Bumi stated, hugging his new sister in-law. "Did you invite Pema?"

"Of course we did," Tenzin exclaimed. "I know I haven't made the best decisions when it comes to my love life, but I think we are starting to come on speaking terms again. Mostly for the children."

"Is she here," he asked, looking around.

"I believe so," the airbender answered. "Wait why do you want to know?"

"Hey, she's on the market now," he explained, beginning to leave. "Bumi's gotta find his prey."

"Please don't say that," Tenzin complained, slapping his forehead.

"Have fun at the honeymoon," Bumi winked at Lin. "You'll have fun for a minute, what'll you do for the rest of the night?"

"Bumi," Tenzin screamed at his brother as he began to run off to find Pema. "I knew I shouldn't have invited him!"

"Calm down, Tenzin," Lin told him. "The party's almost over. We'll be out of here soon."

"Daddy," Ikki came running over. "Why is uncle Bumi with mommy?"

"What?"

"He's flirting with her," Jinnora explained, joining in their conversation.

"Uncle Bumi is just crazy," their father announced. "Don't think anything of it."

"Okay," Ikki agreed, running off with her sister.

Tenzin let out a deep sigh, looking at Lin. "Do you know what you're getting yourself in to?"

"Yeah," Lin replied, frowning. "But I'm the chief of police for fuck sake! I can handle it."

"None of that language when we're around the children," the airbender commanded, wrapping his arms around his new wife.

"Yeah, yeah," she smiled. "I'll keep my mouth clean when we're around them."

"Good," he kissed her lips. "Now let's go mingle."

For the next few minutes, Lin and Tenzin were greeted by their guests, who were wishing them a happy life. To be honest nobody seemed surprised with this wedding. They were surprised with Pema and Tenzin's wedding, but not this one. Everyone knew that Lin and Tenzin would always find a way to be together. They were always meant to be together.

* * *

**So yeah, not much. You guys wanted an update so I made the end, this is in fact the end, on Tenzin and Lin's wedding day. Ta da! I added some uncle Bumi humor, because that's how I picture Bumi being and immature jerk, but still a likable character. Hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
